My Christmas Angel
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: I wanted to write a Christmas story and this is what I came up with. They played this game every year, why was this year any different? Because fate opened up the eyes of a fourteenyearold football headed boy. He would receive someone as a Secret Sant


My Christmas Angel  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hi. I just saw the Christmas Ep today, which I haven't seen in about three years, so I had an idea after watching it. This came to mind, mostly because me and my dance team friends decided to do secret stars (basically secret Santa with a different name). Anyway, Always will be posted up, probably by.Friday, but I had to get this out today because I won't have any other time. I watched it this morning, then wrote this. Enjoy!:D  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Christmas is the time for giving; for miracles to be born; to think of others for once beyond yourself. The original PS118 students of Mr. Simmons class still had the strongest bond together, along with Park, Joey and a few other people.  
  
They played this game every year, why was this year any different? Because fate opened up the eyes of a fourteen-year-old football headed boy. He would receive someone as a Secret Santa, not knowing what to get her until he found out a secret that an angel told him. Not a literal angel, but one that came from his own Christmas Angel when he was nine.  
  
Mai Huyn had been reunited with her father for five years now and lived in the boarding house, working in stocks and business. Arnold himself had no desire to go into business, but he loved hearing about how exciting the stock exchanges were. Then one day the topic averted to something else.  
  
'Mai,' he asked. She looked up at him and nodded for him to continue, 'If you had a Secret Santa who you were friends with, but it still seems like she hates you, even though you really that person, what would you get her?' For a moment Mai was confused, looking at him strangely, not understanding how you could be friends with someone who hates you, but then she realized whom he was speaking of. She knew he liked Helga in that way.  
  
'Ohh, you have that nice little blonde girl for your Secret Santa, Helga is it?' He nodded and she smiled, 'well I have reason to believe that she does not hate you at all. I think she's the reason I'm here.' Mai slapped her hand over her mouth in realization of what she just said. She had said too much, after she promised Helga she would never tell Arnold. He just stared at her blankly.  
  
'What do you mean she's the reason you're here? I-I don't get what she has to do with your returning to your father, it was Mr. Baily.' Mai shook her head and decided it had been a skeleton in the closet long enough. He needed to know who his miraculous Christmas Angel had been.  
  
'It was Helga.' She said a little indefinitely. He just stared at her again with that glazed over look.  
  
'W-w-what?'  
  
'She was the Christmas Angel who gave up her Nancy Spumoni Christmas boots so Mr. Baily would try and search to bring me back to my father.' Arnold stared at her looking as if too much information had been crammed in his head at one time, 'Maybe you should return the pair she gave up.' A smile suddenly appeared on Arnold's face when she said that. He got up and hugged her tightly.  
  
'Thanks Mai. I'll get her the boots!' and with that he sped out of the living room and out of the boarding house with one thing on his mind.  
  
The boots.  
  
But why had she given up those boots? He knew that she wanted them badly. He sometimes watched her during class circling the boots in various magazines. How had she known of the dilemma Arnold had been facing that Christmas? That didn't matter right now, what mattered was finding a store that still sold them because as you know, as the years go by, the fashion changes dramatically; and Nancy Spumoni boots weren't the 'boss' thing to wear anymore.  
  
Luckily after hours of searching, Arnold had purchased the boots and other various little gifts that he had figured out while trying to find the boots. He had come to a conclusion that she really cared about him. He remembered the summer of fifth grade, where she confessed to him and all his other little love mysteries fell into place. He had two weeks till Rhonda's Christmas Party where they would exchange their final gifts and he had it all laid out perfectly. It would be perfect. Not only buying presents, but also searching for hours on the Internet for quotes to give to her.  
  
~*()*~  
  
Two Mondays before Rhonda's party and Helga opened up her locker to find a piece of paper fall out with writing on it. It was typed, then glued onto a red piece of construction paper:  
  
"There are those who live in a dream world,  
  
There are those who face reality;  
  
But there are only few who combine them into a perfect world."  
  
Helga gasped. Did this person know her secret? Or maybe it was just some weird coincidence. It was just a weird coincidence, that's all. C'mon Helga 'ol girl, get a grip on yourself.  
  
Arnold watched from behind a corner as she pulled tape out of her locker and taped the quote to the inside, shutting the locker and walking to class.  
  
The next days were very similar, mostly quotes. Some of the gifts she got were a gift certificate to Chez Paris, with a note attached telling her to save it, a pink journal, a book of Shakespeare, and the last gift would be on the party day which was approaching rapidly.  
  
December 24th came, the day before Christmas. Arnold gathered up his presents for Helga and was headed out the door when Mai approached him.  
  
'Arnold, don't forget to put this on top of your present.' She held out an angel made of paper, holding a star, but Arnold knew its meaning. He grinned and couldn't wait to give Helga her present now. Mai gave him a hug for good luck and he sped out of the door, his future resting in these presents. Either she would laugh in his face, or she would be touched by the sentimental values in these gifts. He flipped the Angel over and read as he walked, noticing writing on the back. It had another quote:  
  
"Shoot for the moon--  
  
Even if you miss you'll land among the stars."  
  
Arnold smiled and continued his trek to Rhonda's house.  
  
~*()*~  
  
'Arnold, doll! Please come in!'  
  
'Arnold, doll?' He asked her skeptically.  
  
'Shhh, I'm trying to be sophisticated, but do come in. It's so cold outside and I wouldn't want anyone to catch cold.' She pulled Arnold inside then took a look at his rather large gift, 'Wow Arnold! I sure hope you're my Secret Santa.' Arnold laughed.  
  
'I don't think you would want the gifts I'm giving to Hel--I mean, to my Secret Person.' He caught himself just before he told Rhonda who would blab to everyone for sure. She smiled and put his presents in a different room.  
  
'Well, go enjoy the party. There's hors'deavours around and punch on the table. Help yourself.' Arnold nodded and walked over to talk to Gerald. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Helga and Phoebe walk in carrying presents of their own. Gerald stopped his conversation with Arnold as he watched Phoebe, his girlfriend of a month now. Arnold just laughed as his friend stumbled gracefully over to Phoebe and somehow managed to place a kiss on her cheek. He saw Helga standing off to the side, looking like a third wheel; he felt like one himself, so he walked over to Helga and decided to start a conversation.  
  
'So, who's your Secret Santa?' He asked.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I dunno, I'm just curious.'  
  
'I got Rhondaloid. I just got her a gift certificate to the mall. That should keep her busy. Who'd you get?'  
  
'Oh, you'll see.'  
  
'Oh, so I tell you, but you can't tell me?  
  
'Well, you'll see. I-It's a surprise.' He walked away reluctantly from her, but she was coming closer to realizing he was her Secret Santa. She just sighed and pried Phoebe from Gerald. Those two already spent enough time together.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time to exchange gifts. All the presents under the tree shone with a special glint; the wrapping paper adding to the gleam.  
  
'All right, we're going to draw straws and whoever gets the shortest straw gets to guess first.' Everyone walked over to Rhonda and pulled straws from her hand. Arnold looked down at his straw and realized his was the shortest. He had absolutely no clue who his Secret Santa was. Whoever it was disguised themselves very well.  
  
'I just have to admit that I have no clue.'  
  
'Well just guess then football head, I don't got all day.'  
  
'Okay, okay, is it you Helga'  
  
'Huh?' She asked shocked, but quickly bounced back, N-no, it's not me.'  
  
'Oooookay, how about.Park.'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Uhhh, Gerald?'  
  
'How'd you know man!?' He exclaimed.  
  
'You had me?' Arnold asked incredeciously. 'Yeah, Merry Christmas buddy.' Gerald handed over his present to a very happy Arnold.  
  
'Thanks Gerald.' Arnold ripped the paper back until he came to a box. He opened the box up to find two wrapped objects. He opened the one to the left, wrapped in colorful red and green Christmas wrapping paper and came upon a book.  
  
'How To Give Advice,' Arnold read the title aloud and laughed at the joke, 'Thanks Gerald.  
  
'Open the other one man!'  
  
'Okay, okay, I'm opening it, I'm opening it.' He pulled the other paper off and laughed again, 'Football for dummies, thanks Gerald. I can use this when I try out for football next year.' They did their thumb shake.  
  
'No problem man. Besides, I got something else for you on Christmas. These are just Secret Santa gifts.  
  
'Thanks, you're a real pal.'  
  
'O-kay!' Rhonda complained impatiently. 'It's your turn to guess Gerald.'  
  
'Okay, Park?'  
  
~*()*~  
  
'Uhhh, thanks Helga I'll go shopping as soon as possible.'  
  
'Yeah, I made sure to get you something you couldn't return. So who's left?' Everyone looked around until Helga noticed Arnold with an unopened gift.  
  
'Merry Christmas Helga,' he said handing her the three beautifully wrapped gifts with the angel on top. 'Open them from bottom to top.' Helga nodded and started to rip the paper away from the largest gift revealing.  
  
'Nancy Spumoni Snow Boots!?' she gasped, b-B-but how--  
  
'Nancy Spumoni Snow Boots!?' Rhonda interjected, Really Arnold, I thought you knew those were only fashionable when we were nine.'  
  
'I know Rhonda.' He looked at Helga who was still gaping at the boots like a fish out of water. 'Open the next one.' She looked up at him briefly, then reaching for the second present almost afraid of that it might contain. She ripped the wrapping paper slower this time while everybody sat in anticipation. She revealed a shoebox, then opened that box she gasped to what lay inside. Surrounded by red rose petals was a little red girl's pump. It was her's, or actually, it was Cecile's shoe. But--how had he known? Arnold stared at Helga, who wasn't moving at this point from shock, so he urged her to open the last gift, her hands shaking as she undid the pink ribbon on the long rectangular shape. She let the ribbon slide to the floor as she started opening her final gift.  
  
'Really Arnold, ' Rhonda stated, 'An old shoe. Where re you getting these ideas form?  
  
'Shhh, just wait.' She sat back, eagerly waiting for Helga to finally open her final present. Inside the gold, red and green papers was a box, a long white box with gold print on it, a flower company. She opened the box and gasped for the third time that day. Everyone else gasped as well. In the box lay a single white rose with pink ends, tied in a pink bow which had a small golden locket hanging off of the end of it. She picked up the rose and a card fell. Opening the card and reading it to herself, tears sprung to her eyes and reading it to herself, tears sprung to her eyes as she adverted her gaze over to Arnold. She let out a cry of joy and threw herself at him, hugging him furiously. Their tears mixing in happiness. Yes, Arnold too was crying. Phoebe picked the card up and she too read it to herself as a wide smile spread across her face. Helga pulled away from Arnold for a moment and spoke to him.  
  
'Yes, and I love you.' The entire crowd gasped except Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold.  
  
'I love you Helga.' He said as his face drew closer, slightly tangible to hers, until he let his lips drop onto hers. The group of people in Rhonda's house were silent for a moment, but then cheered the two as they deepened their kisses. Finally Arnold pulled away, just slightly and then whispered in her hear. 'Thank you Christmas Angel.' She smiled and then laughed hugging him tightly again. Rhonda picked up her juice cup and held it high.  
  
'Okay everyone, lets all make a toast to new beginnings, new relationships, old friends, and a Happy new year. Merry Christmas 'She raised her cup even higher.  
  
'Merry Christmas.' Everyone else chimed in and raised their cups as well. Off in the background you could hear the church bells ringing, and as they say, "Every time a church bell rings, an angel gets its wings."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what'd you think.. I love reviews, so you know, r/r please. I was going on about three hours of sleep when I wrote this and practically fell asleep typing it. Oh, and happy holidays to everyone!:D Enjoy your 'Holiday' break!:D  
  
Oh, look on my story I'll Be Here for you~Always for the link to TADAH's HA board. It's really neat.  
  
R/R, please.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
